


The New Headmaster

by Furnace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furnace/pseuds/Furnace
Summary: After Albus Dumbledore's retirement, Harry Potter becomes captivated by the mysterious wizard who takes his place





	The New Headmaster

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this story are over 18 years of age
> 
> Enjoy!

The New Headmaster  
~~

Harry never thought this day would ever come - the day Professor Albus Dumbledore retired from his position as headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was distraught and inconsolable. No longer would he be able to ascend that hidden spiral staircase, to see that wonderful wizened sage reading at his desk, those half-moon glasses sitting precariously at the edge of his nose, silently muttering the words to himself. Harry would never again pet Fawkes, the professor’s elegant fiery phoenix who’s feathers reflected every color of the rainbow. Never again could Harry dare the old Professor to just try one more of Bertie Bott’s every flavor bean, then have a good chuckle when the Dumbledore ate a bean that tasted like a worm. Hogwarts was losing one of the greatest professors and strongest wizards the wizarding world had ever known. WIth Dumbledore’s retirement, it seemed the school would lose part of its very spirit. Harry knew that, at the very least, he was losing part of his.

Dumbledore’s retirement party was a blur. Harry decided that he must attend to support his long-time friend, but his mind wandered to other places - he relived memories of himself and the professor. He invented new timelines where Albus never retired and stayed on as headmaster forever and ever, walking the halls offering encouragement to first-year students, exchanging banter with mischievous ghosts, and most of all, paying visits to his favorite students: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. Harry couldn’t take the thought of his most admired mentor leaving him any longer. He burst into tears and fled the dining hall, running up the changing staircase into the Gryffindor dormitories, into his bed. He stuck his head into his pillow and wept until the break of dawn. He never did get to say goodbye.

The following morning, Harry, gray and sickly with fatigue and sorrow, made his way to the dining hall for breakfast. A quiet, somber aura had fallen upon the students, and it seemed even the animals, the grass, and the very wood and stone of the school itself dearly missed their departed friend. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor breakfast table, staring straight ahead, heeding nothing, not his friends, nor his classmate’s words of sympathy. That is until he heard Professor Minerva Mcgonnagal clear her throat and shout “Attention Students!” He turned his head sharply toward her voice. “As you all know, our beloved headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has retired and left his post at Hogwarts. He has taken up a life of leisure, living out the rest of his days at his childhood home, occupying himself no longer with the burdens of this world. In his place, I and the rest of the board of administrators have taken it upon ourselves to elect a new headmaster: Please, students and faculty, welcome our new headmaster, Gandalf the Grey!” 

As applause filled the great hall, Harry caught his first glimpse of the new headmaster. And oh, what a sight! Gandalf appeared at once far older, yet far more lively than Albus Dumbledore. His face bore the wrinkles of a man centuries old, yet his eyes were the eyes of an eager young man, energetic, cunning, and bright. He walked with a burled oak walking stick, yet it was obvious he did not need its help to stand. His pointed grey hat rose nearly 3 feet off of his head, enlarging the visage of the already quite tall wizard. His grey cloak, made out of dark heavy linens wrapped around him as gracefully as if it were silk. And his beard, god that beard! Harry had never seen anything like it. While Dumbledore’s beard was long by any metric, Gandalf's beard was a marvel of size and wonder, putting old Dumbledore’s to shame. It ran down the headmaster’s body like a river, reaching almost all the way down to the tips of his boots. And as the ancient sorcerer arrived at the podium, ready to address his new students, Harry felt a stirring sensation in his heart. Wait, no. somewhere else. 

This feeling was something Harry Potter was unfamiliar with. He had loved Albus Dumbledore like he was his own father, trusting everything but his life to the dear man. But this was different. Harry Potter had never even exchanged words with Gandalf, but he knew at once that he wanted him. Harry felt a magical sensational lust for the great grey wizard. In this moment he wanted nothing more than to be under Gandalf’s spell, to be held and loved by the oaken magician's arms. Surely Gandalf’s love would be divine and true. This wizard was no conjurer of cheap tricks. 

As Gandalf the Grey ended his speech, he turned briskly and exited the hall. Harry knew where the Professor was going - he was going to his new office, that sacred place where Harry felt safest. Where he could confide in his now departed mentor, share stories with the only father figure Harry ever had, the place where he felt safer than he did all other places. He stood up and began to sprint toward the headmaster’s office, but this time his intentions were different. The headmaster’s office would no longer be a place of serenity and safety. Harry was determined to pervert it into a place of lust and desire. Whereas before could only be heard the squawks of a phoenix and the scent of books, would now be filled with the smell of sweat, sex and the sounds of sensual fulfillment. These thoughts stirred Harry’s loins like nothing had ever before. It seemed to him like every decision he had ever made had led up to this moment. And as the stairs began to slowly fall from the ceiling above, Harry caught his breath, gained control of his excitement, and took his first step up to that fated room.

Harry entered the room without knocking and saw his first up-close glimpse of the Professor. Gandalf was unpacking his books from a suitcase and placing them on the once-filled bookshelf. He had removed his hat, placing it on the shelf that had once been home to old Fawkes’s cage. His hair was now on display for Harry’s pleasure. It was long and grey, at once unkempt yet ordered and tamed. The professor had his back to Harry and did not turn around, but spoke sharply “Good morning, Mr. Potter”. Harry stopped in his tracks. The grey wizard spoke again. “I knew that I was going to have to meet the infamous Boy who Lived eventually, but I didn’t expect to be paid a visit so quickly. So… Unannounced.” Harry stuttered, the eager confidence he had had before was vanishing before his eyes. “I.. I.. uh” “Oh please, Mr. Potter, there is no need to be afraid. Please come in.” Harry stepped forward into the Headmaster’s office. Gandalf was now facing him, his tall grey stature dwarfing the poor young wizard. Just seconds ago Harry was filled with masculine lust, but he feared that he may have bitten off more than he could chew. “I am so pleased that students feel they can come and talk to me on my first day. Especially someone of your… notoriety”. Harry swore he saw a seductive glint in Gandalf’s eyes, and in a split second pushed every nervous thought into the back of his mind. He wanted Gandalf. He needed Gandalf. Harry was blinded by desire. All he could think about was Gandalf’s sex. How much he wanted the headmaster’s cock inside him.  
Harry lunged at the professor, making contact with his time-worn lips, inserting his tongue into the professor’s compliant mouth. “Mr. Potter?” Gandalf said, in between long passionate osculation, “Oh! Mr. Potter!” It was clear that this was destiny. Harry was more ready for this than he had been for anything else. He began to remove his pants, unleashing the erection that he had been holding back for so long. He grabbed his own cock with one hand, a storm of sensation detonating inside him as Harry moved his palm up and down his shaft. And with his other hand began to caress Gandalf’s crotch over his robes. He could feel the beginnings of arousal within the old enchanter’s member. Harry pushed Gandalf against the bookshelf with his mouth, and then began to move downward, attempting to disrobe his new master. Gandalf shrugged off his heavy overcoat, gifting Harry easy access to his nether regions. Harry freed Gandalf’s cock and beheld it in his hands. It wasn’t even fully hard yet, but it was still magnificent in size and stature. Harry couldn’t believe how much bigger it was than any cock he had ever seen in his life. Where Harry had but a wand, Gandalf wielded a staff. 

Gandalf looked down at his young lover, infused with a newfound passion. “Alright, Mr. Potter. Suck my dick. I am so horny, and horny means me.”. Harry was more than willing to oblige. He stroked Gandalf’s long throbbing phallus until it stuck straight up, engorged with bliss and anticipation. At once Harry began to lick Gandalf’s succulent length, his tongue feeling every vein and tasting every inch of skin. But just as Harry began to wrap his mouth around Gandalf’s majestic rod, the wise old wizard shot a stream of white, hot cum right onto Harry’s face and mouth. Harry yanked his head back, astonished and disappointed, with Gandalf’s gooey seed dripping off of his chin. Gandalf had come far too early, he thought. Gandalf, looked down at the humiliated young Wizard, his cock continuing to emit ropes of cum onto Harry’s poor face, and said, as if reading Harry’s mind “A wizard never comes too early, Harry Potter, and neither does he come too late. He comes precisely when he means to.”


End file.
